ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
AnimeTrix
The AnimeTrix (Anime Ultimate Omnimatrix) is the Vicktor Vandravel's variation of the Ultimatrix. It gets its name from the style of art used in Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien. In the series it is refered to as the Omnitrix, despite being an Ultimatrix. Modes Voice Commands Features *The Ultimatrix serves as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the Omnitrix. *The AnimeTrix has a Master Control. Vicktor knows how unlock it, but made an agreement with Azmuth he use it unless in dire situations. *The AnimeTrix always goes into Capture Mode when there is a sapient species' DNA that isn't in the Codon Stream within its proximity. *The AnimeTrix has A.I (Artifical Intelligence). *The AnimeTrix can add extras to alien forms (Nanomech's body, Goop's anti-gravity disk, Ghostfreak's extra skin, NRG's suit, etc.) to make the forms more safe/usable. *It seems that the AnimeTrix can't detect outer dimensional creatures. *The AnimeTrix automatically reverts the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. *The AnimeTrix can detect Matrix cores like Eunice. *Unlike the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix, the AnimeTrix has Ultimate Forms in the default playlist. With this, the evolutionary function does not exist in the AnimeTrix. *When the the AnimeTrix is heavily damaged, it will malfunction and release an unstable DNA wave. This will be shown the Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien seaon finale when Phry'tehn accidently strikes the watch and breaks it. This process causes a reset and recalibration. All DNA within the radius of the wave will added into the playlist (Human (Ben), Ectonurite (Phry'tehn), Angel (Panty/Stocking, Demon(Scanty/Kneesocks/Corset), Kineceleran (Helen Wheels), Zipper (Chuck/Fastener), Tetramand (Manny Armstrong), Pyronite (Alan Albright), Petrosapien (Tetras Shard), Galvanic Mechamorph (Ship), Galvan, Osmosian (Kevin), and an unknown new alien. *When the user is transformed, a button with the Ultimatrix symbol on it appears on the chest which can be used to switch to another form while already transformed into a specific alien. The symbol is actually the AnimeTrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. *The AnimeTrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The AnimeTrix changes the aliens' eyes to match the wearer's eye color. This can be turned off. *The AnimeTrix cannot transform the wearer into another of its own species (e.g. Vicktor cannot transform into another human since he is already human. Known Aliens #Absolute Zero #Alien X #AmpFibian #Angel (Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Angel) #Armodrillo #Articguana #Benmummy #Benvicktor #Benwolf #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #ChamAlien #Chimera (Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Chimera #Chromastone #Clockwork #Demon (Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Demon) #Diamondhead #DNAlien #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eon #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Four Arms #Ghostfreak #Goop #Grey Matter #Heatblast #Highbreed #Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Lil Ghost #Lodestar #N'Void #Nanomech #NRG #Ragnarok #Rath #Ripjaws #Spidermonkey #Spitter #Stinkfly #Swampfire #Terraspin #Ultimate Ben #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Heatblast #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Nanomech #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Wildmutt #Upchuck #Upgrade #Water Hazard #Way Big #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 #Zipper (Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Zipper) Other Information *The AnimeTrix is a/the prototype of the third Omnitrix mentioned in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Map of Infinity. *The AnimeTrix has more than 150 unlocked DNA samples (excluding Ultimate Forms, totaling at more than 300) *Each species in the AnimeTrix has two selections: default and Ultimate. *Angel, Demon, and Zipper forms will most likely never be used *The Ultimatrix can access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. *The Ultimatrix functions as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. The Ultimatrix rewrites the user's DNA on a quantum level and creates mass energy (and vice versa) as needed. Category:Omnitrixes